1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a set of geological exploration methods in geological exploration field, which is suitable for directly constructing high-precision geological exploration three-dimensional models, plans and sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing geological exploration methods, of using the square/rectangle/triangle/hexagon/radial networks, the correction methods for curved drill holes, the adjusting methods for the positions of drill holes according to the three adjacent drill holes which met the same fault, and the map-making methods of mapping plans after mapping sections, face a number of challenges, listed as follows:    1) The existing methods often suffer from the difficulty in controlling structures, minelayers/stratum/ore bodies, and more exploratory wells and drill holes, due to the unreasonable layout of drill holes.    2) It is impossible to determine the fault occurrence, according to the data of one or two drilled holes that met the same fault; therefore, in the situation, we are unable to effectively adjust the position of drill holes that have not drilled, in order to track and control faults.    3) Mapping section views need to correct the bending of drillings ahead, namely, make the points of structures, and minelayers/stratum/ore bodies of oblique holes projected onto vertical sections; these two processes lead to errors. Plans can only be produced based on projecting the points of sections onto the plans, it results the following errors.    4) Because the large spacing between adjacent sections of plan, and the connections of the contours and broken ore/rock intersecting lines were made by using non-vector method, the accuracies of geological maps are not better.    5) It is not conducive to timely and accurately construct high-precision three-dimensional model, plans and sections for geological exploration.    6) The existing methods fail to precisely construct high-precision three-dimensional model, plans and sections for geological exploration.